


voicemail

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Cell Phones, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, worried Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: one-shot: why isn't Ava answering her phone?





	voicemail

After a long day at work, Sara wanted just one thing and that is to hear her girlfriend's voice. To avoid having to deal with Gary or any other agent at the bureau, the Captain decides to call Ava's personal number. As it rings, she waits patiently, closing her eyes and imagining being in the arms of the woman she's trying to call. After the sixth ring, the call goes to voicemail. "Hey, babe. I just finished the mission and wanted to hear your voice. I hope your day's going well. Call me back when you get the chance. Don't overwork yourself, Director Sharpe," she said the last sentence in a teasing voice before hanging up. It was already late, so the blonde decided to just join her team for an impromptu family movie night.  

As the Captain woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was check her phone. No new messages, no missed calls, nothing. She rolled her eyes believing that her girlfriend might have done the exact opposite of what she suggested in her voicemail last night. It wouldn't be the first time that Sara would catch her falling asleep at her desk. Just to be sure, she called her again. Once more, after the sixth ring, she was sent to voicemail. "Good morning, babe. Just wanted to make sure you're alright. Have a good day and call me," was the message she left this time. After that, she got out of bed and ready for the day.

Sara got back from her mission that day exhausted and missing her girlfriend. As she waited for her turn to use the bathroom, she called Ava. Just like the previous two times, she got the taller blonde's voicemail. She hung up and tried again, but ended up with the same result. Worried, she called Gary instead.

"Hello, Captain Lance. What can I do for you?" the much too cheerful answer came.

"Hey, Gary. Have you seen Ava?" Sara asked.

"Director Sharpe just left for the day, but I can catch up to her if you want?" Gary told her.

Sara sighed, "No, that's okay. Thanks anyways, Gary," Sara said. She frowned as she hung up. Gary would have told her if there was something wrong with Ava, but why didn't she answer her phone. The Captain thought back to the last few days, trying to think of something that might have happened, something she might have done, that could have upset her girlfriend. Her mind came up blank but she might still be forgetting something. 

Just before taking her shower, she tried once more, but no different result. She sighed worriedly and decided to go to the apartment when she's cleaned up. It was already late when she was done, but she was too worried to try and sleep alone on the ship, so she opened a portal into the living room of the apartment and walked through.  The lights were off and it was quiet so she silently made her way to the bedroom. 

Upon entering she noticed that her girlfriend was peacefully asleep, clinging to her pillow. A small smile graced her face as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to disturb Ava's sleep. Carefully, she brushed a strand of hair out of the Director's face, making her stir. Ava smiled, her eyes still closed as she grasped Sara's hand and pulled her closer. "Hey, you," she whispered in a sleepy voice.

Sara smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep," she softly told the woman she loves, not moving from her spot. 

"What's wrong," Ava asked, blinking her eyes open slowly. She sat up and placed a gentle kiss on the Captain's cheek. 

"Have I done something wrong?" Sara blurted suddenly, insecurity clearly visible on the usually very confident Captain.

Ava pulled the shorter blonde closer to her and wrapped her arms around her, now wide awake. "No, no, not at all. Why would you think that?"  

Sara sighed and looked down blushing. "I might have called you a few times yesterday and today and you never answered. Gary said you were fine, so I thought it was just me." 

A smile tucked at Ava's lips. "Oh, babe, I'm so sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you. I dropped my phone yesterday and it broke. I haven't had the time to get a new one yet." 

Sara sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you're okay and that we're okay." 

Ava nodded. "We're more than okay, Darling." She kissed Sara's lips. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too," Sara said back. 

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms after that. The next morning, Ava woke up to breakfast in bed and a gift from her girlfriend. Whilst the taller blonde was still asleep, Sara had managed to get Ava a new phone.


End file.
